Pokemon X: the Search for Ash Ketchum
by NuclearspartanX
Summary: When Ash Ketchum saved the world from Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, He also save the lives of a boy and his family. The young boy, or X as he is called, later sets off on a quest to meet Ash Ketchem. During his journey, X will discover that his quest is not about meeting Ash, but is instead about his friends and Pokémon that he will meet along the way.


Traveling to Kanto from Johto is fairly easy because the two regions are connected. but if you are Xavier Maroon, who spent a year trying to save enough money to afford to travel by train, it isn't as easy. Xavier, or X, is a 13 year old boy from Violet City in Johto. He has short brown hair and normally wore an old black shirt and ragged jeans. This is because he came from what one would call "a poor household". If traveling to Kanto was so hard for him, than why would he do it? Well, it all began one year ago...

_1 year ago..._

Xavier went to Pokemon school one day a week, as that was all his mother could afford. She struggled to support him and his younger sister, Yvette. Since she had to work so often, X and Y were almost always at home alone. Their dad had left when they were just babies and never returned. Life was rough for the three family members, but they still managed to get by. X planned to become a Pokemon trainer so that he could support his family when he finished school and was aloud to legally catch and train Pokemon. It would take five years to finish school because of the small amount of time he went to school each week, so he wouldn't be able to be a trainer until he was 18 years old. Most trainers begin when they are ten, but X wasn't as fortunate as most trainers. Anyway, on to the story.

X was very bored as he sat in class. The teacher was talking about Eevee's DNA being unstable, meaning that it could evolve into many different forms. X looked out the window. It was bright and sunny with a few clouds, like normal. he then looked at the clock. There was still twenty minutes left of class. He just wanted this class to end. He never really liked his Evolutionary Studies class. Suddenly, a picture of the owner of the school, Earl Dervish, appeared on the screen in the front of the class. This was a bit odd since Earl only sent recordings to the classrooms if he had an important message. As if anserind X's wish, the video recording of Earl said,

"Due to strange and unpredictable weather patterns, all classes are dismissed and all students are to go home early for the day."

X couldn't believe it, school had never been closed early before, at least not while he was there. As he prepared his things, he looked out the window again. This time, the sky was covered in grey clouds and it looked like it was about to rain. He found this strange, because a few seconds ago it was sunny outside. Violet City wasn't particularly known for strange weather patterns, so someting strange was definitely happening.

As he was walking home, X noticed that it was raining lightly. He started to think about what Earl said, and began to get a bad feeling. He was now running home as the sky darkened even more. When he made it home, he saw that his mom had not returned from her job at the Poke Mart. This wasn't unusual, but X was scared and didn't know what to do, so he wanted his mom to be there. He had no reason to be scared, yet he had a feeling something bad was going to happen. He rushed inside the house and immediately grabbed his sister and pulled her into the cellar of their house.

"Hey, what's your deal?" His sister asked.

X didn't know what to say, so he lied to her.

"There's a huge storm coming, Y, and we need to stay down here until it passes."

Y didn't seem to completely understand, because she was only 7 years old. She simply nodded her head.

X began to hear a creaking noise coming from the walls of the house. Y was going to say something, but X covered her mouth and listened. Suddely, the entire house was ripped from its foundation.

"X! Help!" Y shouted as the winds of the storm began to rip her from the room.

"Y!" X shouted back as he grabbed her arm with one hand and then grabbed the pillar that came out of the cellar floor with his other hand. Y then grabbed his arm with her hand.

"Hold on, Y! Don't let go!"

"I can't... hold... on..." Y shouted back as she was losing her grip.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DIE!"

"No... no... I don't want to... die..." Y mumbled with tears in her eyes.

Then, just as soon as it started, the storm stopped and Y fell to the ground.

"Wha... what happened? What was that?" Y asked as she stood up and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"It was a hurricane. We're in the eye of the storm," X said as he looked up at the dark, grey sky.

"Our... our home is... gone," Y said as she began to cry.

"don't worry. I'll protect you, Y."

X knew that they probably wouldn't survive this hurricane, but he didn't want Y to know that she was most likely going to die. He began to think about his mother, and then he thought about his entire life. He never thought it would lead up to this moment.

He was going to die.

** Well that escalated quickly! I know this chapter is boring, but the story will get much more exciting later. BTW, I don't think I properly introduced myself. I am Nuclearspartan, a man with a keyboard and a dream to become a famous author. But enough about me, let me say something about one of my favorite fanfic authors and one of my inspirations: Ejennings167/Nexxus. He's a great author and a nice person. He inspired me to write a Pokemon fanfiction. Well, he wasn't my only inspiration... I loved the Pokemon series as a kid, but then I forgot about it until earlier this year when I decided to buy a copy of Pokemon Y, and my mind was instantly filled with nostalgia and ideas for fanfictions. And that's when I stumbled across Nexxus' fanfiction and decided to write this story.**

** Also, sorry if this chapter sounds kind of scattered and/or rushed. I just want to get staright into the story and get this introduction over with! Also, I didn't get much sleep last night and I had a rough day, so I am very tired.**

This chapter is dedicated to Nexxus.


End file.
